


Песенка патрульного мента

by fandom_Police_2017



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Police_2017/pseuds/fandom_Police_2017
Summary: Текст излагает позицию лирического героя. Такие взгляды достаточно популярны среди полицейских и их сторонников, но, мягко выражаясь, далеко не бесспорны. Мнение команды совсем не всегда совпадает с мнением персонажей. Текст не привязан к каким-либо конкретным событиям в какой-либо конкретной стране.





	Песенка патрульного мента

Мне славы нет с ищейками матёрыми,  
Для вас всегда я зол и неумён.  
Я проклят болтунами-щелкопёрами  
С тех самых древних пушкинских времён.  
Над красочными лозунгами с лентами  
Нельзя дубинке дрогнуть ни на миг —  
Очередными милыми студентами  
Прокладывает к власти путь бандит.

А если всё ж взорвётся город ритмами  
Разодранных на части мостовых,  
Меня заменят массогабаритными  
Аналогами "новых постовых".  
Пускай сажают судьи жирномордые —  
Мне за страну быть битым не впервой.  
Мы проиграли — так уходим гордыми,  
А этот новый скоро станет мной.

Ну а пока вы всё залили спорами —  
Я на посту, ваш охраняя двор.  
Я проклят болтунами-щелкопёрами  
Пока живёт на свете щелкопёр.  
Меня ругать так просто каждой строчкою,  
Но есть одна секретная черта —  
С бандитом повстречавшись тёмной ночкою,  
Тот щелкопёр всегда зовёт мента.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст излагает позицию лирического героя. Такие взгляды достаточно популярны среди полицейских и их сторонников, но, мягко выражаясь, далеко не бесспорны. Мнение команды совсем не всегда совпадает с мнением персонажей. Текст не привязан к каким-либо конкретным событиям в какой-либо конкретной стране.


End file.
